


Make a Mess on Me

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets a tatt, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tattoed Clint, handjobs, its pretty cute, then an orgasm, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Bucky thought it was a good idea to let Clint give him his first tattoo. Turns out, it was a great idea.OrBucky gets a tattoo then an orgasm. It's a good day for him.





	Make a Mess on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Winterhawk Bingo 2019
> 
> Square filled: Tattooed Clint

The hum of the tattoo gun and the quiet sounds of their breathing were the only thing audible in the small room. Bucky had been stretched out on the table for the past two hours as Clint worked at the tattoo Bucky had wanted for years. The feeling of Clint’s warm, heavy hand had become a comforting weight at first, but was driving the brunette crazy at this point. Bucky had been able to drown out the stinging pain from the needle when he’d been focusing on the outer parts of Bucky’s thigh, but the closer he edged to the inner thigh the more distracting it had become. 

It was no secret in their relationship that Bucky got off on pain, something that worked perfectly with Clint’s desire to hurt. Bucky wasn’t surprised at the slight hardon he’d gotten in the beginning, it had even gone unnoticed by Clint as the blonde was too focused on his work to notice much of anything going on around him. It wasn’t until a soft and particularly high pitched whine slipped through Bucky’s lips that Clint glanced up at him, the needle leaving the sensitive spot. His eyes were curious as he took in Bucky’s appearance, and a wicked smirk was stretching across his lips in no time. 

“Enjoyin’ yourself baby?” Clint’s eyes turned devious as he drug his free hand’s gloved knuckles up Bucky’s clothed bulge chuckling lowly as Bucky’s face screwed up from the effort to keep still. A quiet groan slipped past his lips when Clint’s knuckles scraped over his cock with enough pressure to give Bucky something to grind up into. 

“You’re cruel. An evil, fuck, man,” Bucky grumbled doing his best to glare down at the grinning blonde. Clint chuckled leaning forward to nip at the inner parts of Bucky’s untouched thigh delighting in the quiet yelp he received. “Fuck doll please.”

“Gotta be a good boy for me and let me finish. Think you can do that for me?” Bucky’s answering groan was a mixture of dread and arousal as Clint leaned back in to continue with the half finished artwork on Bucky’s thigh. He didn’t think it possible, but the feelings were more intense than before and the thought of riding out another few hours of it would definitely end in him coming in his pants. 

“Use your words baby, are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Clint’s voice was deep and assertive, effectively breaking through the little haze Bucky had began to drift into. The hand imposing on his leg slid further up, nitrile gloved fingers digging dangerously into the thick muscle he found there. 

“Yes! Yes sir, I’ll be good,” Bucky’s reply was hoarse and bordering on too loud considering that Nat and Sam were only mere feet away in the lounge eating takeout Bucky had brought with him. He wanted nothing more than Clint’s hand on his cock again so he could grind in time with the sharp stings of pleasure and pain. 

“Good boy. We don’t have much left. If you can sit still for me I’ll make it worth your while,” Clint ducked his head to suck a bruising kiss on the side of Bucky’s knee. He had to hand it to Clint, he was fast and efficient with his work taking care to not blow out the lines. 

Bucky had managed to drift away again, the hum of the tattoo gun almost soothing in the background with the warm heavy weight of Clint’s hand anchoring him to the present. It took him a moment to realize that the tattoo was done when he no longer heard the gun, and when he opened his eyes Bucky was surprised to see Clint smiling softly down at him. “You’re all finished babe, do you wanna see it before I wrap it up?”

Bucky earnestly nodded, pushing up onto his elbows to look down at the gorgeously contrasting black ink against his leg. It was perfect, floral designs weaving in and out of the skull. It still stung, bordering on being uncomfortable when Bucky truly focused on it, but it was well worth it. “Clint, it’s gorgeous. I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you more sweetheart,” Clint smiled shedding his gloves to thread his fingers through Bucky’s loose bun to pull him into a series of sweet soft kisses. One of Bucky’s own hands came up to tug needily at the neckline of Clint’s tank top as he felt the kisses becoming increasingly more heated. “Now let me finish up, okay Buck?”

“You’re such a tease,” Bucky groaned flopping back dramatically on the padded table, letting his head hit with a soft thunk. He heard Clint’s soft chuckle as he bustled around his station, reaching for a sticky cold goo and the plastic wrap. He wrapped Bucky’s thigh efficiently before turning back to his station. Bucky watched him through half lidded eyes, huffing quietly under his breath when he noticed Clint slowing down from his usual pace as he finished cleaning up. “C’mon sir please,” he whined softly under his breath managing to reach out and grab a heavily tattooed wrist as he passed by to the trash can. 

“Don’t be a brat Bucky, I’ll get to you when I’m ready or not at all if you don’t behave,” he reprimanded tugging from Bucky’s grasp with only a gentle pat to his cock in passing. Bucky had just let his eyes fall shut again when Clint’s deft fingers returned to his body, skimming down his chest stopping to tug and tweak at his nipples. Bucky keened quietly under his breath, arching his back up into Clint’s touch delighting as his blunt nails slid down his chest towards the rapidly tightening black gym shorts Bucky was wearing. 

“You were such a good boy for me baby. So perfect Buck. Gonna make you feel so good, just gotta stay quiet for me okay? Don’t need Nat and Sam hearing how much of a slut you are for me,” Clint’s lips were at Bucky’s ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine as his teeth nipped gently at the lobe. “Are you going to be quiet Buck?”

“Yes sir. I’ll be quiet. Please sir, please,” Bucky groaned reaching down to tangle his fingers in Clint’s seeking comfort from the older man. Clint’s eyes softened and he leaned down to pepper soft kisses against his temple and down the bridge of his nose.   
“What do you want from me baby? Want me to blow you? Want my hands? You gotta tell me what you want.”

“Fuck, Clint. Wanna, wanna. Hnng please,” Bucky whined, his cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink. Clint could bet that if he took a peek under Bucky’s shirt the color would trail down it. 

“What do you want baby? It’s alright doll, tell me what you want,” Clint soothed rubbing gently at Bucky’s chest. 

“Wanna come on your chest, please sir,” Bucky begged squeezing needily at Clint’s hand. Clint’s eyes seemed to darken at the idea and Bucky quickly found himself being nudged into a sitting position to allow Clint to slide onto the bench behind him. Clint’s hands rubbed soothingly at Bucky’s abdomen under his shirt, lips sucking at the junction of Bucky’s neck and shoulder. 

“Gonna make a mess all over my tattoos? You want to paint my chest with your come baby?” Bucky nodded eagerly pushing up onto his knees, ignoring the sharp stings of pain as his thighs flexed. Clint easily slid under Bucky, tugging his shirt off with a practiced ease revealing the many tattoos that littered his torso. Clint tugged Bucky’s shorts down enough to allow his cock to spring free and slap against his stomach. Bucky reached for his cock and jolted in surprise when Clint’s hands batted his away. Clint’s hand was warm as it tugged mercilessly at his cock, his grip bordering on uncomfortable as Bucky moaned at the feeling. His hips soon started to thrust in time with Clint’s pace, the hours he’d spent on the table with Clint working at his thigh having set him on edge. 

“Fuck, Clint, sir. ‘M not gonna last,” he panted, catching his lip between his teeth as his hips picked up speed against Clint’s hand. 

“Come on Buck. Come for me baby. Make a mess all over me,” Clint encouraged tightening his grip and speeding up his pace just how Bucky liked it. A few sharp thrusts were all Bucky needed to come with a quiet shout spilling all over Clint’s chest and neck. Clint let out a moan of his own at the feeling of Bucky’s load landing on his chest. 

“Fuck that was perfect,” Bucky groaned sitting back on his haunches letting Clint gently tuck him back into his shorts. Clint quickly wiped his chest off before pushing up to pull Bucky into another soft kiss. 

“You did great today, I’ll give you all the tattoos you want if they end up like this,” Clint grinned dopily up at Bucky. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish. Nat’ll be on you about sanitation if you keep letting me come on your table,” Bucky laughed nuzzling his nose into Clint’s slightly sweaty hair as Clint’s hands settled on his waist. 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”


End file.
